The present invention, in general, relates to web services and, in particular, to using unsupported functions in a web service policy document.
When a web service client intends to interact with a web service, a web service policy document may be transmitted from the web service to the web service client. This web service policy document may inform the web service client about the web service's security requirements. The web service policy document may be required to conform with the WS-Policy Specification, which is the standard language used for web service policy documents. While WS-Policy may allow for security requirements to be exchanged between a web service and web service clients, WS-Policy may be limited in that it does not allow some functions, which an operator of a web service may wish to implement, to be expressed.